Splatter and Dodge
Splatter '''and '''Dodge (collectively referred to by Diesel 10 as "Splodge", a portmanteau of their names) are two diesel shunters, who were Diesel 10's bumbling minions. Biography Thomas and the Magic Railroad Splatter and Dodge are two diesel shunters who, at one point, worked alongside Diesel 10. Diesel 10 referred to the two as "Splodge", claiming he did not have time to say both names. They did not take a liking to their boss when he collectively refers to them as "Splodge" and grew impatient with them when they asked him questions about his scheme. Diesel 10 wanted to rid the railway of steam engines, and they were complacent with his plans, regularly keeping a lookout for their boss and being present when he was scheming. As time goes on Splatter and Dodge spent their time mocking their boss and pointing out the flaws in Diesel 10's scheme causing Diesel 10 to lose his temper and cause trouble during his temper problems. The two eventually grew tired of Diesel 10 and when he tried to chase down Lady and Thomas, they refused to follow him and told him to do his own dirty work. What happened to them after that is unknown, although it can be assumed they returned to the Mainland. Personalities Both engines are simple-minded, awkward, cowardly and tend to banter. Splatter is the more talkative of the two, while Dodge is more intelligent. Although Percy fears them, they do not have the intelligence or villainy to match Diesel 10's. They enjoy watching Diesel 10's plans backfire, but are also prone to making a mess of things. Despite initially siding with Diesel 10, they seem reluctant to destroy a fellow engine, even a steam engine, and eventually abandon Diesel 10 in the end. Trivia * Despite that they abandon Diesel 10 at the end of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Splatter and Dodge returned in Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series (except The Missing Christmas Decorations) when they're working for Diesel 10 again and started to like causing trouble for the steam engines and their boss even when he collectively refers to them as "Splodge" and grew impatient with them when they asked him questions about his schemes * Splatter and Dodge sometimes gets jealous of 'Arry and Bert when they called Diesel 10 "boss" although it's only because he's leader of the Diesels as well as The Devious Claw of Evil. * Splatter and Dodge often spy on the steam engines and ponies for Diesel 10 and tease them when they got the chance and report to Diesel 10 about what's going on Equesodor (a mixture of Sodor and Equestria) at the Dieselworks. * Splatter and Dodge were the last characters created by Britt Allcroft before she left the production team. * A behind the scenes picture shows them without their names. * Splatter and Dodge are repainted from Arry and Bert's fifth series models. The hazard stripes from the latter diesels are even visible under their paintwork in a rare promo. ** According to an interview with Chris Lloyd, their models never came back from Canada after filming of Thomas and the Magic Railroad was complete. This however is untrue, as the models were turned back into Arry and Bert in the sixth series. The purple is visible under one of them in Calling All Engines. * Gallery ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad137.png|Splatter, Dodge and Diesel 10 at Diesel 10's Mountain ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad139.png|Splatter ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad140.png|Dodge ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad145.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad143.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad222.png|Splatter and Dodge at Tidmouth ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad231.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad233.png|Thomas, Harold, Splatter and Dodge ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad234.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad236.png|Splatter and Dodge covered in sneezing powder ThomasandtheMagicRailroad425.png|Note: Splatter and Dodge have faces not seen in the Movie this face was mostly used on certain merchandise and promo arts of Splatter ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad504.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad505.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad508.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad510.png|Splatter and Dodge at the smelters ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad514.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad516.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad522.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad604.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad606.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad608.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad613.png|Splatter and Dodge with Diesel 10 ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad757.png|Splatter and Dodge looking for the magic buffers with Percy hiding behind them ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad765.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad767.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1000.png|Splatter and Dodge abandoning Diesel 10 SplatterModel (1).png Dodge.JPG Category:Former traitors Category:Sidekicks Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Idiots Category:Trains Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Henchmen Category:Duos Category:Villains' Sidekicks Category:The Devious Claw of Evil Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom